icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry Murray
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Shawville, PQ, CAN | draft = 88th overall | draft_year = 1970 | draft_team = California Golden Seals | career_start = 1970 | career_end = 1982 }} Terry Rodney Murray (born July 20, 1950 in Shawville, Quebec) is a retired Canadian professional player, and current head coach of the NHL's Los Angeles Kings. He is the brother of current Ottawa Senators general manager Bryan Murray. Playing career A defenceman in his playing days, Murray was drafted by the California Golden Seals in the 1970 NHL Entry Draft. He played for the Philadelphia Flyers, Detroit Red Wings, and Washington Capitals. Following his final season as an active player in 1981–82, he became an assistant coach for his brother Bryan, then the Capitals' head coach, establishing the NHL's first brother coaching combination. Coaching career Murray served as an assistant coach of the Capitals, then later as head coach of their AHL affiliate, the Baltimore Skipjacks. He was promoted to the Capitals head coach position in the middle of the 1989–90 NHL season, replacing his brother Bryan Murray. Under Murray's guidance the Capitals advanced further into the NHL playoffs than ever before, before being swept by Boston in the conference finals. Murray coached the Capitals until the middle of the 1993–94 NHL season when he was replaced by Jim Schoenfeld. After a brief coaching stint as head coach of the Cincinnati Cyclones in the IHL, Murray became head coach of the Philadelphia Flyers. In three seasons as head coach of the Flyers (1994–95 through 1996–97), Murray compiled a 118-64-30 record and coached the team to two Atlantic Division Championships (1994–95 and 1995–96) and to the 1997 Stanley Cup Finals as the Eastern Conference Champion. After beating three teams easily with 4-1 series wins, the Flyers were swept by the Detroit Red Wings in four games. Despite this accomplishment, Murray was fired after the end of the 1997 playoffs. Some suggested that Terry was scapegoated for the Flyer's collapse in the Finals, however he described the 6-1 loss in Game 3 as a choking situation which angered his roster. Murray served as a pro scout for the Flyers during the 1997-98 season. During the 1998–99 season, Murray assumed the Panthers' head coaching position from his brother, Bryan, the interim Panthers' coach, after Doug MacLean was fired. In 1999-2000, Murray led the Panthers to a franchise record 98-point season, team-record 43 victories and into the first round of the playoffs. He was replaced by Duane Sutter at the Panthers' helm in the fall of 2000. Murray served as a pro scout for the Philadelphia Flyers over parts of three seasons (2000–01 to 2002–03), and joined the coaching staff as Assistant Coach from 2004-2008. On July 17, 2008, Murray was hired as the coach of the Los Angeles Kings. NHL coaching record External links * *Profile at hockeydraftcentral.com Category:Born in 1950 Category:Baltimore Clippers players Category:Baltimore Skipjacks coaches Category:Boston Braves players Category:California Golden Seals draft picks Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:California Golden Seals players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Florida Panthers coaches Category:Los Angeles Kings coaches Category:Maine Mariners players Category:Ottawa 67's alumni Category:Philadelphia Flyers coaches Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Providence Reds players Category:Richmond Robins players Category:Salt Lake Golden Eagles players Category:Washington Capitals coaches Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Retired in 1982